Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-z+6(-5z+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -z + {6(}\gray{-5z+2}{)} $ $ -z {-30z+12} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {-z - 30z} + 12$ $ {-31z} + 12$ The simplified expression is $-31z+12$